Matchmaking
by SylvaDragon
Summary: The Hogwarts staff are trying to come up with a plan to get Albus and Minerva to finally admit their feelings for each other. Little do they know that someone is watching. Fluffy romantic funny. Albus and Minerva, Filius and Pomona, Severus and Rolanda.
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaking

It was a summer's evening at Hogwarts, just a few weeks before the school broke up for the holidays and a small group of professors were deep in conversation in the staff room. Filius Flitwick was perched contentedly on Pomona Sprout's lap, and would occasionally plant a tender kiss on her rosy cheeks as she gazed lovingly at him. Rolanda Hooch still clad in her quidditch uniform was sprawled in an armchair absentmindedly tossing a nut in the air. Poppy Pomfrey was seated in another armchair, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap.

The only other person in the room was Severus Snape, who glowered darkly in his normal corner as far away from the fire as possible, as he tried to ignore the way Rolanda's golden eyes would occasionally linger lustily on him. As her eyes flitted across him once again Severus shifted uncomfortably, felt almost as though she were undressing him with her gaze. He surpressed a sigh of relief as Rolanda's attention switched to the conversation between the other occupants of the staff room. The subject was a familiar one, and one that Severus viewed with a mixture of contempt and disgust. _'Why in Merlin's name were so many of the other staff members obsessed with the idea of getting Minerva and Albus to confess their very obvious attraction for each other ?' _This obsession always worsened during times of boredom, such as those few weeks before the school broke up for the summer. Severus' lips curled in disgust, he really found it quite sickening, this revolting obsession with love and romance. Still at least that blasted Hooch woman had stopped eyeing him up as though he were a piece of meat.

Bored with the conversation Rolanda transferred her attention back to the dark figure in the corner. She licked her lips enticingly then let her gaze travel up Severus' body, lingering provocatively on his muscular torso hidden beneath dark billowing robes. As their eyes met Rolanda winked saucily, delighting in the faint trace of pink that appeared on the normally palid cheeks of the Potions Master. She had first started this little game of flirting with Severus as a joke, but gradually it had developed into something, more though Rolanda wasn't quite sure what. With a final provocative glance and a mischevious grin she turned her back on Severus, and rejoined the chat.

As Rolanda turned her back on him, Severus couldn't help but notice how tightly the white trousers of her quidditch uniform clung to her shapely bottom and thighs. For a moment his dark eyes smouldered with a hint of well hidden passion, that went unnoticed by all the other occupants of the staff room, all except one. Filius who had just presented Pomona with a charmed flower that kept changing colour, and was now being kissed by her failed to notice. Rolanda who was loudly proclaiming that the best way to get Albus and Minerva together was her oft repeated plan of having Minerva fall off a broomstick and Albus rush to catch her, failed to notice. Poppy Pomfrey with her sharp healers gaze and alertness did notice, and stifled a gasp of surprise.

"It's all very well you two kissing like that, but what are we going to do about Albus and Minerva ?" Rolanda demanded to know, as she stood hands on hips glaring at Filius and Pomona as though they were responsible for the groups failure to come up with a plan.

"Well we certainly aren't going to kill her by having her fall off a broomstick !" Poppy snapped, "Honestly Rolanda we've told you before that your plan is far too dangerous."

"Did someone fall off a broomstick ?" Filius asked vaguely as he gazed adoringly into Pomona's eyes, and brushed a stray fleck of earth from her face tenderly.

"Will you two stop billing and cooing like a pair of lovesick turtle doves and focus on why we're here !" Rolanda snapped irately.

"I have some very nice cupboards in my greenhouses ..." Pomona said with a sideways glance at Filius, who winked at her as though he knew exactly what she was referring to. "We could lock them in one of those ..."

"Been done already ... honestly can't we at least try to be original ..." Rolanda growled in disgust.

"Then why not lock them in a cupboard in an original way ?" Filius suggested, as he patted Pomona's hand soothingly. "I have some very nice fairys that I could charm ..."

"Have you forgotten what Minerva did to your fairys last time ?" Poppy asked before Filius could say anymore.

Instantly Filius turned pale and for a second his grey hair seemed to stand on end almost like a cats. "Merlin's beard !" He muttered, "Took me over a week to persuade them to come down from the trees ... over a week ..." Filius was almost bouncing up and down in agitation, and his perch on Pomona's lap seemed increasingly precarious.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's private chambers Albus Dumbledore lounged contentedly on a garishly coloured floral couch, in front of him was a giant mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. Snuggled up against him, sipping a cup of mint tea was Minerva McGonagall, her hand resting gently on Albus' leg. Both of them seemed to find something highly amusing, Albus' bright blue eyes were twinkling merrily and Minerva was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes in a manner that would have astonished many of her students if they had seen her, most of whom were of the opinion that Professor McGonagall never laughed.

The object causing their amusement was a medium sized mirror with an ornate golden frame, the surface of the mirror shimmered in a way that was quite different to ordinary glass. The occupants of the staff room could be seen in it, their continuing conversation clearly audible, almost as though watching them on television.

"All these years and they still haven't realised that we are together ..." Albus chortled gleefully, his face shining with childlike mischief. "Poor Filius though ... you did rather scare his fairys ..." He added.

"They deserved it." Minerva stated firmly, "Blasted things flitting about everywhere and sprinkling fairy dust all over me, clean robes they were as well ..."

Minerva was just about to glare fiercely at Albus who was chuckling softly, when she was distracted by Rolanda bellowing. "I really don't see why we don't give my broomstick plan a go, after all it's the only original idea we've had."

Immediately she was interrupted by Poppy who said firmly, "Well I think we should lock them in somewhere again, after all it's got to work eventually."

As he heard this Albus clapped his hands together joyously. "Oh I do love it when they play lock us in ... it's such fun ..." He said happily.

"Espeicially when we pretend that we've spent the entire time fighting, and that by the time they let us out we aren't talking to each other." Minerva agreed, her emerald eyes gleaming wickedly.

"When really we've been having a wonderful time together." Albus said softly as he planted a tender kiss on Minerva's cheek. "Though I suppose we really ought to tell them ... after all the poor things do look so disappointed each time another one of their plans seems to have failed."

"And have it spread all around the school ... as you very well know it would be !" Minerva snorted in disgust. "Besides I wouldn't have any more fun." She added almost inaudibly.

Albus' sharp ears heard what she said however, and as his blue eyes sparkled humourously he drew Minerva even closer, stroked her face softly and said gently. "You deserve all the fun you can get my love, our secret is safe unless our staff ever manage to figure it out ... and that seems unlikely." Albus leaned forward and caressed Minerva's lips tenderly with his own, feeling her mouth soften in desire against his. "Speaking of fun ..." He said softly, then took her by the hand and led her to the warm bed in his chambers, leaving the magic mirror forgotten on the table.

_Author's Notes_

_Credit for the idea of Minerva drinking mint tea goes to Skrewtkeeper, hope she doesn't mind that I borrowed the idea. ;) Credit for first introducing me to the idea of Severus with Rolanda goes to Lamenting Quill. Really how can you not like a ship when it could be called Snooch. :D _

_I have an idea floating around for a second chapter, so if my inspiration is kind to me I shall write it, even though it is rather complex. If not then this is a oneshot. ;) Please review, since reviews are great inspiration for writers and make us smile happily. _

_Just another one of those plot bunnies that attacked me while I was on holiday, I still have two or three more I hope to write. :) I absolutely cannot get that song from Fiddler on the Roof out of my head now, I've been walking around all day singing "matchmaker matchmaker, make me a match". :D _


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaking

Chapter Two

Meanwhile the inhabitants of the staffroom continued their discussion unaware that until fairly recently two eavesdroppers had been watching and listening. Poppy and Rolanda were now locked in a fierce argument about the merits of their respective plans, with Poppy stating firmly, "That people didn't get hurt when you locked them in places, therefore they should follow her suggestion since it was far safer." A statement which caused Rolanda to glare at her in disgust and call her friend a namby pamby stick in the mud.

For the last few minutes Filius had been becoming increasingly bored with the conversation, they just seemed to be going round in circles, as they so often did. He couldn't help but be distracted by Pomona who was now staring absently out of the window in the direction of her beloved greenhouses. She had the most adorable smudge of dirt on her nose, and another on her left cheek, to him they adorned her far more fittingly than the finest makeup or jewellery. As his eyes captured her's she smiled at him in a way that always filled his heart with joy. Taking her smile as an invitation he sidled over to her, sprang onto the window seat next to her and whispered "I wish they'd lock us in a cupboard ... Think how much fun we could have together ..."

For a moment Pomona's face softened into a tender smile, the fleck of earth on her cheek crinkling in a manner that Filius thought absolutely adorable. "Oh who needs to be locked in ..." She said firmly, "Why don't we just lock ourselves in ?"

Instantly Filius' face lit up mischievously much like a small child's, "What a brilliant idea." He said happily. Glancing round he noticed that Rolanda and Poppy's discussion had grown even more heated. "They seem to be having a wonderful time without us, shall we ?" He murmured tenderly.

"Yes, let's." Pomona said eagerly, then took Filius firmly by the hand and led him from the room, as the little man beamed up at her as though she were the most magnificent woman in the entire universe.

As the happy couple left the staffroom to find a nice dark cupboard somewhere, Filius tenderly plucked a stray beetle from Pomona's skirt and placed it by the open window. "Off you go my little fellow ... and no eating Pomona's plants." He whispered.

Unaware that Filius and Pomona had left, Poppy and Rolanda continued bickering their voices growing louder by the second until Severus' attempts to pretend that they didn't exist were doomed to failure. Exasperated beyond belief he snapped, "If you're so desperate to get them together, then why don't you just give them a love potion ?"

"Ridiculous idea, they're already in love. Don't you listen ?" Rolanda scoffed as she glared at Severus, a hint of passion mixed with the fierceness in her golden eyes, as they traced a fiery path up his icy form.

"Not if I slip a secret ingredient in which will loosen their inhibitions." Severus snarled, as he tried not to wonder what would happen if he used his secret ingredient on Hooch, not that her inhibitions needed much loosening anyway judging by the way she was eyeing him._ 'Serve her right if I ruined her little game by kissing her.' _He thought, _'She'd run a mile ... but what if she didn't run ?' _Severus felt the unfamiliar stirrings of passion burn deep within him as he imagined how he would pull her fiercely into his arms, holding her so tight that there was no escape, how he would kiss her intensely as his hands roamed across her body, she would be unable to resist. Severus shook himself angrily, love is for fools he reminded himself, I have no time for such things. Severus tried to curl his lips into the all too familiar sneer of contempt but they seemed to be still thinking about kissing rolanda, and refused to obey.

In a desperate attempt to refocus his attention on something safer Severus did something which he would later regret very very much indeed. "Leave it to me." He heard himself say confidently, "I'll brew a potion which will get those two together, all you lot have to do is see that they take it, I imagine you can just about manage that can you ?" Severus drawled sarcastically.

Up in the headmaster's private rooms Albus had just emerged from his bed chamber, seeking lemon drops to sustain his energy. His silvery hair was tousled and his bright blue eyes sparked with the passion that only one woman could arouse in him. So intent on his quest for candy that he nearly failed to notice what his staff were planning, until he suddenly heard the unmistakable tones of his potions master stating, "Now remember whoever they see first after taking the potion they will fall madly in love with, so you must ensure that they see each other and not anyone else. Don't forget this isn't an ordinary love potion, my secret ingredient will ensure that their natural inhibitions will be considerably lowered ."

As Albus listened curiously, his tyrst with minerva momentarily forgotten, he heard Rolanda ask, "They're already in love so why don't we just give them a potion which will lower their inhibitions ?"

As Albus peered into the mirror he saw Severus roll his eyes in disdainful disgust, "Because that isn't the way these things work, just leave the potion making to me and you concentrate on your job." Severus snapped.

"Oh Ho !" Albus murmured as his eyes twinkled merrily, "This could be fun ..."

"What could be fun ?" Minerva asked, as she poked her head round the door to see what was delaying Albus.

Briefly Albus explained what he had overheard, pausing every so often to chuckle softly in a manner which caused Minerva to tap her feet impatiently, and command him to hurry up. Once Albus had finished he chuckled lightly again, and seemingly oblivious of how Minerva's lips were set in an all too familiar line of disapproval, murmured blissfully, "This could be even more fun than being locked in together."

"Really Albus I fail to see how behaving like a lovesick intoxicated puppy would be fun." Minerva snapped.

"How about a lovesick intoxicated kitten ?" Albus asked, a comment which caused Minerva to shoot her fiercest death glare at him and state firmly that if he didn't do something about it then she would.

Albus supressed a sigh as he placed a calming hand on Minerva's arm, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry my dear, providing that we know what they put the potion in, it can be easily neutralised by magic. I shan't even need to use my wand, it's a perfectly simple spell."

Albus twinkled at Minerva hopefully, then supressed another sigh as Minerva snapped, "Then may I suggest that you stop talking and start listening to their plans."

The next few minutes were spent focused on the mirror. At last they heard Rolanda and Poppy agree on a cunning plan to invite them to a party in the staffroom the next evening, and put the potion in the punch.

"Well that's that then." Minerva stated firmly, "We simply won't attend their party."

At once Albus' face fell rather like a small child denied candy, "But ..." He protested.

"Albus !" Minerva snarled, as her cheeks flushed a red warning sign of imminent rage, "I have already told you that I am not going to drink their damm potion."

"I know .. I know ... " Albus said placatingly "But I have a much better idea than that my dear."

For a few seconds Minerva glared at Albus suspisciously. "Go on ..." She said at last.

Instantly Albus' face lit up joyously "Don't you think it would be a great deal more fun to go the party and then not drink the punch ?" He queried, "Just imagine the fun we could have watching them watching us, we could keep pretending that we were about to drink the punch and then pretend to get distracted. Of course I would neutralise it eventually, and then we could actually drink it and have even more fun seeing how bewildered the poor things are when it doesn't work."

Minerva's face was now shining with mischief and fun in a manner that would have astonished her students. "I knew there was a reason I love you." She said, then kissed Albus passionately on the lips in a way that made him forget everything but the woman in his arms.

_Author's Notes_

_It seems this story is no longer a one shot, I've been toying with ideas for how to continue for some time now, and finaly last night I wrote this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be after this, probably at least two more. This chapter is really just trying to set the scene for what happens next._

_Please review and let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
